


Slip [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Canon Queer Character, F/F, Kate's family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Kate didn't intend to tell Anya about her mom.





	Slip [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [slip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636750) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Title:** Slip  
**Fandom** : For The People  
**Author** : Litra  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Kate/Anya  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 3:49  
**Summary** : 

> Kate didn't intend to tell Anya about her mom.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636750)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Slip.mp3)


End file.
